Evangelion: Split Reality
by RazorGene
Summary: Two brothers destinies collide. But, everything is not what it seems. Fragmented realities soldify and take form. What happens when you're human and angel. Asuka x Shinji. Has Rei fallen in love and what about Shinji's childhood friend


**Evangelion: Split Reality**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters. All rights belong to Gainax and ADV Films. My only original characters are Rin Akagi and Renji Akagi.**

**This fanfiction is in no way meant to infringe on any copyright laws.**

**Chapter 1: Pilot's arrival; Prophecy begins**

Gendo Ikari's face is shrouded by the darkness which consumes his office much like his soul.

"So, Fuyutski you have finally arrived."

"The Fourth Child will be arriving soon," mumbled Gendo Ikari

"Is he not one of the original Dagon subjects?" replied Fuyutsuki

"Yes, his project was codenamed ABEL, but tests were unsuccessful,"said Fuyutsuki

"Did his DNA not mutate effectively with the Angel's." said Fuyutski

"Yes, mutation did occur. But, the result was troublesome," replied Gendo

"It resulted in a split personality disorder that manifested itself physically," continued Gendo.

"You mean Angel traits surfaced in the boy," gasped Fuyutski

"How can you bring him here Ikari?" said Fuyutski

"He is an essential part to achieving our aims," retrorted Gendo

There was a long pause…

"Who will be the child's guardian?" asked Fuyutski

"His sister Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." Continued Fuyutski

"No, she informed me that she can not tend to the child's needs." Replied Gendo

"He will be put under the guardianship of Major Katsuragi." Continued Gendo.

Another pause soon followed.

"Does Rei still remember Rin?" asked Fuyutski

"Most likely, it was not possible to erase her memories of him." Replied Gendo.

MEANWHILE:

"What's Tokyo 3 like Dr. Goldberg?" asked Rin.

"You've been there before Rin, when you were much younger. The US Nerv is much smaller in comparison," replied his guardian.

"All I can remember is my mother, the accident and…Rei…" said Rin

"It's been five years since I was last here."

"I hope she remembers…"

"Misato who is this new pilot that's arriving" asked Asuka

"His name is Rin Akagi he's Ritsuko's younger stepbrother," replied Misato

"Oh, I hope he's more exciting than the spineless wimp," moaned Asuka

"Shinji hurry up with the food," shouted Asuka.

"Geez, he's slow," said Asuka

"You know Asuka, can't you lay off it," said Shinji

"Don't start with me Third Child," said Asuka

"Anyway, Misato who's he staying with," continued Asuka

"Us…" replied Misato in a mere whisper.

"No! This is an invasion of my privacy, I tell you," screamed Asuka

"He's also transferring to your class," continued Misato

"Mein Gott!" screeched Asuka

"This seems to be the place thanks, for escorting me here Dr. Goldberg," Said Rin.

"It's a pleasure. I need to head to Nerv now," replied his guardian

"See Ya..." said Rin.

"Bye…" Replied his guardian

Rin rang the doorbell.

A huge crash could be heard as the door suddenly opened,

"You must be Major Katsuragi," said Rin.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rin Akagi," continued Rin.

"Welcome to Tokyo 3, you can call me Misato," said Misato.

"Okay…" continued Misato

"Well that's Shinji," said Misato pointing at the Third Child.

"Hi" said Shinji in a nervous tone

"And that's…" said Misato trying to find Asuka.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu designated pilot of Unit 02," said Asuka full of pride.

Asuka began to examine the boy he had unruly black hair complimented by emerald green eyes.

"So, you're the new Eva pilot," grunted Asuka.

"Old' Shinji here is the pilot of Unit 01" continued Asuka

"Shinji Ikari, pilot of Unit 01?" asked Rin attentively.

"Um…Yes." mumbled Shinji

"My Eva is also a prototype and is based on Unit 01's design." said Rin

"I really don't have an interest in the Eva units," replied Shinji in an embarrassed tone.

"Its ok, the Evas are just tools to save mankind anyway…" replied Rin

"So where will I be staying" continued Rin

"You'll be sharing a room with Shinji" replied Misato

"That's okay… so you're Commander Ikari's son," said Rin

"You know my father?" asked Shinji in disbelief

"Sort of, we're well acquainted," said Rin.

"Where does Rei stay?" asked Rin

Everyone suddenly stopped with a lock of shock on their faces.

"You know Wondergirl?" asked Asuka.

"We're childhood friends. We were both Dagon subjects," replied Rin

"Rei stays on the other side of the city," replied Shinji

"You'll probably see her at Sync tests and school," continued Shinji

"Could I maybe go and visit her after dinner," asked Rin

"Yes, but on one condition you must go with Shinji," said Misato

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Rin.

Dinner:

"So, Rin where did you stay for the past few years?" asked Misato

"I stayed at the Nerv branch in the US," replied Rin

"I then finished my degree and completed my Eva training."

"What degree did you get?" asked Asuka

"A Master in Law and a Fine Arts Degree."

"Impressive," replied Asuka.

"Then why are you going to our high school," asked Asuka.

Asuka thinking_: "This guy seems like trouble. Not only is he an Eva pilot but a scholar. This guy looks like his going to cause me a lot of trouble in the future."_

"I guess to get exposed to Japanese life," replied Rin

"Aren't you Japanese?" asked Asuka

"No, Me and my brother were born in Ireland...my father was Japanese and my mother Irish," replied Rin

"Both my parents were involved in an accident and… I was then adopted," continued Rin.

"What are your hobbies?" asked Shinji.

"Well, I read books and play guitar," replied Rin.

"Interesting," muttered Misato

"So, which unit do you pilot?" asked Asuka

"I pilot Unit 05," replied Rin

"Anything else, you want to interrogate me about?" asked Rin.

"What's your brother like?" replied Asuka.

"Renji is the total opposite of me…But, you'll meet him soon enough" replied Rin

"Your brothers also an Eva pilot!" said Asuka.

"He pilots Unit 06, he's station at London" replied Rin.

"Unbelievable it seems anyone can be an Eva pilot," muttered Asuka.

"Thanks for the meal everyone" said Rin

"Now…Could I go and visit Rei." Asked Rin

"Sure…"

"Lead the way Shinji" said Rin.

Both Rin and Shinji proceeded to Rei's apartment.

Shinji wondered why Rin wanted to visit Rei, a sense of ambiguity filled the air.

Making it feel thick with feelings of anticipation and nervousness.

"Umm…Rin." asked Shinji

"Yes" replied Rin.

"How do you know my father?" asked Shinji

"You really want to know," replied Rin in an irritable tone.

"Yes…" continued Shinji

"Well he supervised the Dagon Project for selecting pilots," replied Rin with a higher level of irritation is his tone of voice.

"And we were introduced and since my mother worked on the Eva project I was always at Nerv," continued Rin

"Oh, I see…" replied Shinji feeling a bit ashamed at asking such a personal question.

"Is this the place?" asked Rin.

"Don't bother ringing, the bell is broken," replied Shinji.

"This place is a dump," continued Rin

"Rei…are you in?" asked Shinji replied to with silence.

"Rei we're coming in." said Rin.

"She must be asleep," said Shinji

"Is it okay for us to be doing this?" asked Rin.

"She'll never answer the door," replied Shinji.

"OK, you first," replied Rin.

"Rei..."

"Who is it?" asked Rei in a monotone oblivious to who it could be.

"There's someone here to see you," said Shinji in a nervous due to his and Rei's previous encounter which ended up with them both in compromising positions.

"Who?" asked Rei.

"Umm… Rei it's been a long time," said Rin stuttering.

"It's me Rin," continued Rin.

"Rin…" mumbled Rei. Processing the information and analysing it.

"That can't be possible," replied Rei is disbelief, that someone had come to see her, someone from her past.

"Rin Akagi left six years ago," continued Rei recounting her past in her mind.

"It's me…look at me," said Rin trying to prove to Rei that it indeed was him.

Rei lifted her head and focused her eyes on his face. She immediately recognised the green eyes and the black hair. A face which she had seen so many times in memories of her past. Hazy visions of a lost love from a long time ago.

"It really is you," gasped Rei in state of bewilderment.

Rei got up from her bed and proceeded to inspect Rin and stared into his eyes, total opposites to that of Rei's crimson eyes.

"Rei you've become so beautiful," said Rin.

"It's good to see you again," Continued Rin.

"I missed you," replied Rei in a barely audible whisper.

Rin then placed his arms around her and embraced for the first time in over six years.

A blush spread across Rei's face and she relaxed into the embrace.

"Why did you come back?" asked Rei still wondering why Rin was here.

"I've been transferred here to pilot," continued Rin.

"Oh…" whispered Rei.

"Shinji could me and Rei have some privacy please," asked Rin.

"Okay I'll be waiting outside," replied Shinji. Shinji could not believe his eyes. Rei was opening up to someone.

"Thanks," replied Rin.

"Rei…It's so good to see you," said Rin, not believing his eyes at seeing Rei for the first time in six years.

"You…too," replied Rei.

"So Commander Ikari's plan is progressing, I see," continued Rin.

"My brother will soon be arriving," said Rin

"I will deal with him if he tries to hurt you," continued Rin.

"Your brother still hates me," asked Rei.

"Renji blamed you for my mother's death…But you never harmed her," replied Rin in a calm tone.

"Your brother is blinded by his hatred which consumes his soul," replied Rei.

"Arrrr…my head…" groaned Rin.

"So… Abel still plagues you," said Rei.

"Yes…" replied Rin.

"I have a serum which deals with the problem," continued Rin.

"But, I still have the nightmares," grunted Rin.

"Abel always shows me the same nightmare every night," said Rin.

"He wants something…" said Rin.

"But I don't know what it is."

**Author notes:**

**Well, what did you think of my first chapter? I've moved away from the song fics. I'm now attempting to write my own fic. So please review. Comments are greatly welcomed. If there are any suggestions for pairings. Thanks to Slayer123bio and Rahel for pre-reading this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Brothers re-unite; Hatred consumes**


End file.
